battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
May 2016 Update
The May 2016 update was an update for 's released on Tuesday, May 3, 2016. This update focused on further balancing features introduced in the Outer Rim Update and implementing player feedback. Notable changes this update included: *Ion Grenade: Will explode on impact instead of after a delay. *Personal Shield: Players can now use the shield at the same time as the Jump Pack. *Personal Shield: Players can now swap weapons at the same time as the shield is active. *Combat Roll: There’s now a 1.5s cooldown. Patch notes General *Added a system which allow players to see if an enemy currently has a charge card active by adding an icon above the enemies’ health bar. *PC: Made it so that combat roll triggers on press, and not on release. *PC: Pressing enter will now open the chat channel. *Vehicles: Resolved an issue which would make players invincible after attempting to enter a vehicle. *Vehicles: A timer has been added to s exiting vehicles. Before they could instantly leave certain vehicles. *Vehicles: Increased the time to enter a speeder bike from 0.3 to 0.5s. *Combat Roll: Performing a melee attack at the same time as a combat roll will no longer break the animation. *Combat Roll: Resolved an issue in which players couldn’t see another player performing a combat roll. *Combat Roll: There’s now a 1.5s cooldown. *Deluxe Edition: Resolved an issue in which the upgraded version of Ion Torpedo was awarded instead of the regular version. *General: Various tweaks to the auto balance and matchmaking systems. *General: Updated various error messages used in game. *General: Updated the localization to resolve various text bugs. *General: Resolved various clipping issues. Stability *Disconnect: Fixed an issue in which players were getting disconnected after observing another player's profile in the social hub while playing In game. *Disconnect: Pressing the up arrow in the private match lobby would cause players to disconnect to the menu if they hadn't visited the game modes screen. *Crash: The player will no longer crash when observing the Shadow Trooper diorama figurine. *Crash: Resolved a rare crash issue which could occur if a player joined another server while waiting in the in-game lobby. *Crash: Resolved a crash issue which could occur when reaching max rank and getting to the End of Round screen. UI *UI: The issue with score and credits being displayed as 0 = 0, has been resolved. Now the correct amount of score and credits obtained will now be displayed in the End of Round flow. *UI: Resolved an issue which would occur when a player is Rank 60, but the End of Round flow would display the rank as 59.This also resolves other various desync issues with stats. *UI: Soldiers heads aren’t obstructed anymore in the appearance menu by the unlock price. *UI: Removed a blur effect that was present over the soldier in the deployment screen on certain levels. *UI: The kill card will now show which trait card the enemy currently has equipped. Weapons & Star Cards *Personal Shield: Players can now use the shield at the same time as the Jump Pack. *Personal Shield: Players can now swap weapons at the same time as the shield is active. *Charge Cards: The duration timer would be decreased by half when standing close to the shipment in the game mode Extraction. Now it's only the charge card cooldown that is decreased by half when standing close to the shipment. *Dioxis Grenade: Added a new scoring event for when you deal damage. *Dioxis Grenade: Now the player will not be able to inflict self-damage when throwing a Dioxis Grenade next to a vehicle and then entering it. *Dioxis Grenade: Increased the inner radius from 3 to 4m. *Dioxis Grenade: Increased damage ticks. Increased inner radius damage from 6 to 7. Outer radius damage increased from 4 to 5. A total of 12 health will be dealt each tick when standing in the inner radius. *DLT-19X Targeting Rifle: Removed a moment penalty that would occur when zooming in. *DT-12 Blaster Pistol: Raised rate of fire from 180 to 220. *Relby V-10 Targeting Rifle: Raised max damage from 24 to 25. *RT-97C Heavy Blaster: Lowered weapon sway, Min 0.25 to 0.2, Max 2 to 1.5. *Blaster Cannon: Increased inner explosion radius from 1 to 1.5m and the outer explosion radius from 1.5 to 2.5m. *Blaster Cannon: Increased explosion damage from 25 to 34. *Active Cooling: Made the fields slightly wider to make it easier even on the harder levels *Ion Grenade: Will explode on impact instead of after a delay. *Ion Grenade: Lowered inner explosion radius from 6 to 2m and the outer explosion radius from 7 to 4m. *Ion Grenade: Lowered the damage multiplier towards soldiers from 0.5X to 0.4X. Heroes *UI: Hostile orbital strikes will no longer appear in the blue color while playing as a hero. Now a red color is used. * : Players killed by ’s deflection will now correctly see his image in the kill card. * : Players who are currently being choked will not be able to interact with ingame objects, such as uplinks. * : Increased the damage output on Darth Vader’s Force Choke ability. It also now removes the effect of Adrenaline Stim. *Leia Organa: Trooper Bane ability will now pass through shields. *Greedo & Nien Nunb: Other players are now unable to spawn on them when they are being attacked. *Greedo: Resolved an issue in the UI for the confidence ability which didn't update correctly once the confidence decreases. *Greedo: Changed Confidence 1 damage multiplier from 1.4 to 1.3. Confidence 2 damage multiplier from 1.9 to 1.7. Confidence 3 damage multiplier from 2.8 to 2.4 *Nien Nunb: Increased Proximity mine cooldown from 8 to 9s *Nien Nunb: Decreased Rapid Pulse Canon damage multiplier to AT-AT from 150% to 100% *Nien Nunb: Increased turret Lock Time from 0.8 to 1 *Nien Nunb: Increased Turret Unlocking Time from 0.2 to 0.25 *Nien Nunb: Decreased Augmented Turret damage from 22 to 20 *Nien Nunb: Decreased Turret damage from 15 to 14 *Luke: Increased Health from 925 to 1050 *Luke: Increased Blocking time from 4 to 6s Game Modes * : Increased the frequency of Extraction being played in the Outer Rim playlist from 50% to 75%. Two rounds of Extraction will now be played every other round. *Hero Hunt: Resolved the issues which allowed there to be two heroes at the same time. *Hero Hunt: Resolved a rare issue in which the interface would not appear after spawning in as a Hero in Hero Hunt. *Hero Hunt: Removed the hero selection wheel. Now only showing the score and appointing the top damage dealer to become the next hero. *Heroes vs. Villains: Decreased rounds required to win from 5 to 3 rounds if played in the Outer Rim playlist *Heroes vs. Villains: Decreased time until first round starts from 60 to 30 seconds *Heroes vs. Villains: Decreased time between round end and next one begins from 30 to 10 seconds *Fighter Squadron: Resolved an issue in which you could spawn in to a different vehicle type in *Fighter Squadron if you deploy in exactly at the same moment as another player does it on the opposite team. *Cargo: Decreased time limit from 15 to 10 minutes if played in the Outer Rim playlist *Power-ups: Fixed various issues with Power-ups being unreachable or blocked by the Environment. *Spawns: Fixed player spawns across all modes on Ice Caves & Swamp Crash Site. *Walker Assault: health tweaks **Sullust: SoroSuub Centroplex 31000 to 35000 = +12% Increase **Jakku: Graveyard of Giants 35000 to 50000 = +30% Increase **Hoth: Outpost Beta 30000 to 40000 = +30% Increase **Forest Moon of Endor 60000 to 80000 = +30% Increase **Tatooine: Jundland Wastes 33000 to 40000 = +20% Increase Stats & Progression *Stats: Resolved an issue in which players didn't get any stats after completing rounds of Hero Hunt in certain instances. *Stats: Players should be able to observe all unlocked diorama figurines correctly when looking at another player's profile in the social hub. Before only multiplayer based figurines would appear unlocked. *Hutt Contracts: Some descriptions and criteria have been made clearer. *Hutt Contracts: Updated the Criteria for DT-12, Relby-V10, and Scatter Gun to not require 15 kills in a round but rather 15 kills in total. *Hutt Contracts: Unlocks obtained during a game round will now become instantly available and will not require the player to leave the server to access them. *Diorama: Greedo Diorama criteria has been updated and now requires 7 unlocks. All players who have completed the 7 criteria pre-patch will have the diorama figurine automatically unlock next time they play and finish a round of multiplayer. *Accomplishments: Changed the required amount of kills for the various weapon related accomplishment streaks from 10 kills to 7 kills. *Scoring: Changed the term "Killstreak bonus" to "Combat Streak" *Scoring: Increased various objective based scoring events and decreased various combat oriented scoring events. Developer comments *Vehicles: Resolved an issue which would make players invincible after attempting to enter a vehicle. **This occurred after we deployed an update that protects a soldier from being killed at the end of the call-in sequence and they have moved into their vehicle. If the sequence fails there wasn’t a signal sent back to remove this protection. *Personal Shield: Players can now use the shield at the same time as the Jump Pack. *Personal Shield: Players can now swap weapons at the same time as the shield is active. **These were unintended effects of some changes we made to the core behavior of the shields. Switching weapons and using the jump pack should absolutely be possible. We are also listening to feedback regarding the charged cards as a whole, and have for the coming Bespin Update implement a mean to actively turn the card off. This means you can manually disable your Charge card to push it into cooldown sooner, if no one is around you or you need to fire regular blaster bolts rather than Ion. *Dioxis Grenade: Added a new scoring event for when you deal damage. *Dioxis Grenade: Increased the inner radius from 3 to 4m. *Dioxis Grenade: Increased damage ticks. Increased inner radius damage from 6 to 7. Outer radius damage increased from 4 to 5. A total of 12 health will be dealt each tick when standing in the inner radius. **Overall we were immensely satisfied with the results of the Dioxis grenade, and how the weapon became a denial weapon rather than simply another way to quickly dispatch enemies. With that said, we agree that the weapon was somewhat lacking and the above changes were made with this mind. Again it’s not to make it an exceptionally lethal weapon, but it will cause some more harm as well as rewarding you with points for damaging soldiers who are inside the gas field. *DLT-19X Targeting Rifle: Removed a moment penalty that would occur when zooming in. *Active Cooling: Made the fields slightly wider to make it easier even on the harder levels **The DLT-19X is a widely discussed weapon. When we designed the weapon we were aware that it was not going to be a weapon that would be for everyone. There were however points of valuable feedback that we felt was important to take into account. Firstly, since the weapon overheats with each blast, the Cooling Flush skill game have been tweaked slightly to lower the difficult level on the two highest levels. Lastly, being closer to a sharpshooter rifle, the DLT-19X initially received a movement penalty even when zooming. In hindsight this didn’t feel in line with how all of our other blasters are built, so we opted to remove it. The challenge is already quite high with the weapon, so it should be as reliable as you’d expect from similar weapons, such as a T-21B. *Ion Grenade: Will explode on impact instead of after a delay. *Ion Grenade: Lowered inner explosion radius from 6 to 2m and the outer explosion radius from 7 to 4m. *Ion Grenade: Lowered the damage multiplier towards soldiers from 0.5X to 0.4X. **This started as a fix where the Ion Grenade wouldn’t hit the Shipments Squad shield though we researched its behavior further. Initially it was built as a grenade that reacts to vehicles, droids and gadgets and then explode on the ground a few second later if it wasn’t triggered. As our core combat loop rarely see the Ion Grenade being used as a mine, we reworked it slightly to explode on impact. It’s effectiveness against vehicles and droids is unchanged, but it can now also be used more reliably against soldiers if needed. It’s naturally not as effective as regular grenades, but now it provides more versatility than before. *Combat Roll: There’s now a 1.5s cooldown. **This was actually a bug and the 1.5 seconds is the intended gameplay. We’re looking at adding a visual cooldown to know when your combat roll is available. *Luke: Increased Health from 925 to 1050 *Luke: Increased Blocking time from 4 to 6s **We’re happy with the speed changes to Luke, and the nerf brought him down to the same level as other heroes. He was a little bit low though so we increased his health but also wanted some skill to be involved in his survival and brought up his blocking between the original value and Darth Vader’s. *Greedo: Changed Confidence 1 damage multiplier from 1.4 to 1.3. Confidence 2 damage multiplier from 1.9 to 1.7. Confidence 3 damage multiplier from 2.8 to 2.4 **Greedo’s not in a bad spot but he became too powerful against heroes when gaining confidence. This change should make him more balanced and bring him to average numbers. **Keep in mind this bug fix : “Greedo’s confidence levels cooldown’s would not reset properly on a kill, only on non-lethal damage.” It now properly reset on every hit, lethal or not. Which by fixing intended Gameplay, buffs Greedo. *Nien Nunb: Increased Proximity mine cooldown from 8 to 9s *Nien Nunb: Decreased Rapid Pulse Canon damage multiplier to AT-AT from 150% to 100% *Nien Nunb: Increased turret Lock Time from 0.8 to 1 *Nien Nunb: Increased Turret Unlocking Time from 0.2 to 0.25 *Nien Nunb: Decreased Augmented Turret damage from 22 to 20 *Nien Nunb: Decreased Turret damage from 15 to 14 **Nien Nunb could really punish an AT-AT if left alone, so we’re taking down the damage multiplier to 100%.His Turret was also too powerful, so we’re changing locking times and damage to give more chance to escape it and stay alive. The change should bring him down closer to other heroes, we will monitor the result and see where he stands for next patch. * : Increased the frequency of Extraction being played in the Outer Rim playlist from 50% to 75%. Two rounds of Extraction will now be played every other round. *Heroes vs. Villains: Decreased rounds required to win from 5 to 3 rounds if played in the Outer Rim playlist *Cargo: Decreased time limit from 15 to 10 minutes if played in the Outer Rim playlist **We're noticing high activity for the Outer Rim playlist with healthy matchmaking across all regions. However, we are seeing a trend where players tend to abandon a playlist most frequently during games of Heroes vs Villains, with Extraction games being the least frequently abandoned by players. As a result, we have upped the frequency of Extraction games being featured in the playlist while tweaking the end conditions of other game modes in the Outer Rim to further decrease the waiting time between Extraction games. *Hero Hunt: Removed the hero selection wheel. Now only showing the score and appointing the top damage dealer to become the next hero. **We like the excitement provided by the hero selection wheel, but agreed with the feedback that players felt extremely frustrated from not getting picked as the hero despite having the highest chance on multiple occasions. This change should retain the excitement of the selection process while ensuring the game mode still fairly rewards the player that does the most damage to the heroes. References Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)